Forget Me Not
by Marionecto
Summary: This takes place one or two years before the movie. People say the most valuable gifts are worth money, but truth is, love is the best gift he could ever receive. Jack feels the townspeople only give him gifts because he is the Pumpkin King, and that no one wants to truly know him. He doesn't find that pattern on Sally, though. And she has a lot of patterns. One-shot.


Jack began to like staying in the town's graveyard at night, him and himself alone, thinking. The sight of Spiral Hill, being enlightened by the enormous moon hovering it, was breathtaking. Well, it would be, if he could breathe. The pumpkins never bothered Jack, their faces changing every day. Because of his recent disappearances, the townspeople became used to look for him in the pumpkin patch, making him hide behind the tombstones almost every time. The skeleton sometimes wished he wasn't the Pumpkin King. His life of fame and pride forced him to lock his true feelings away.

The scarer, in that night, was inspired. It was a full moon, bringing light to the graveyard like the sun did during the day, showing the abandoned place's beauty. Jack Skellington, wanting to see it all up-close, walked through the graves in a slow pace, arms opening to the fresh wind as if receiving it in a hug. Though he was pretty melancholic, his face betrayed him, and he smiled to the empty cemetery.

Or at least he thought it was empty.

Jack had the feeling he was being watched for the last few days, but never really bothered to seek the cause. He thought it was probably an effect of holding an important title. To the town, at least, it was important. Everyone was too busy preparing that year's Halloween, and they probably wouldn't look for him until everything was done. Fortunately, the skeleton made up an excuse to decide everything he'd do in one day, getting rid of work. The Mayor, a weak soul, simply accepted it and let him go.

The Pumpkin King turned away quickly, as he was sure he'd seen something move. He didn't want his alone time to be invaded by the town and their gifts. Staring at the same spot for some instants, as if waiting to see the intruder move again, Jack decided to just drop it and resume his quality time. Maybe it was just a bat. Maybe he was imagining things.

He stood up on the Spiral Hill, moonlight filling his dark figure with tranquility.

Waiting for the skeleton gentleman to walk away, someone crawled out of the shadows, visibly 'injured'. Her face showed concern, curiosity and pain, though she couldn't feel any. Surrounded with wilting forget-me-nots, the ragdoll decided to stay a little bit more. The moment felt important, as if a secret was about to be revealed. Not only that, but the atmosphere of the abandoned graveyard was quite attractive to her.

Sally imagined her creator's face when arriving later than she was supposed to. The punishment, the locked room, his rant. Dr. Finkelstein wouldn't think twice before declaring she would never go outside ever again. Yet, she was captivated by this slender figure.

Jack Skellington felt the wind brush his skull gently, Zero floating around him in excitement. The atmosphere was testing him, the skeleton thought. That was it, he had to let it out. No one would hear him anyway, isn't that right?

The ragdoll, who was about to get up and leave the place running, stopped as she felt it was too late, making it impossible for her to run away unnoticed.

"I shouldn't be complaning..." he began. "I have the life everyone desires, I have an important title, I'm admired, the whole town loves me!"

The dramatic pause sent a chill down Sally's spine. His voice echoed through the graveyard, giving the poor creation a feeling of melancholy.

"...Yet, no one truly knows me." Jack looked over the pumpkin patch, somehow wishing they could listen to his rant. "I receive gifts and compliments, people seek for me everywhere and everytime, but they never really bothered to know me."

Sally listened, this time peeking at the skeleton cautiously, stuffing her torn arm with dead leaves. It wasn't difficult to understand, but she wanted to know more. She wanted him to tell her more, to trust her, to know she did want to know him better.

"I'm tired of their gifts," he continued, gesticulating slowly to the wind, Zero floating around in silence. "I'm tired of their forced smiles, of their pride on receiving my thanks. What kind of admiration is this?"

The moonlight made him look like an angel. He walked past the hill, unfolding its end, down to the pumpkin patch.

"And I feel so empty..." Jack proclaimed, louder this time. "I want someone to truly know me, to trust me, to..."

Jack Skellington brought his bony finger to his jaw, narrowing his eyesockets, as if surprised about his own words.

"...To stay with me?"

Sally walked silently, hiding behind closer graves. She put her head out of hiding, watching the skeleton rant.

Sighing deeply, he continued.

"But how would Jack, The Pumpkin King, find a true friend to stay by him?" He looked at Zero, as if telling the ghost dog he was an exception. "Who would be modest and truthful enough to stay beside me?"

Sally sighed, curling herself into a ball, still surrounded by dead flowers. If only she had courage to talk to him... If only she could go outside more times...

"In fact, is it even possible for the Pumpkin King..." he walked past the pumpkins, his voice quieter and quieter as Jack was drawing closer to the graveyard's exit, letting out the final sentence almost in a whisper. "...to have a Pumpkin Queen?"

The ragdoll crawled to stay close to the skeleton figure, still hiding. By that time, Dr. Finkelstein would be looking for her around the town. She hoped a citizen would push the doctor strong enough to make his wheelchair fall over, or hit his head with a hammer.

"Maybe true company is all I need..." Jack Skellington finished, walking out of the graveyard slowly, Zero following him in complete silence.

Sally stood up, watching the figure leaving her alone.

"I wish I had the courage to talk, anyway..."

Picking up some Deadly Nightshade and flowers, the doll left the cemetery by the entrance, opposing Jack's path.

Again, where was her arm?

o o o o

In fact, the Pumpkin King was quite used to receiving gifts.

That time was different, though.

Jack Skellington, the best scarer in town. Jack Skellington, the kindhearted skeleton who lived alone. Jack Skellington, who waited for the same day every year to get it over with.

Jack Skellington, who held his 'Pumpkin King' title as if it was nothing but a detail, was tired of the same routine. The townspeople certainly admired him and looked up to him, but nothing they've done for him sounded heartfelt. They normally gave him the gifts and waited outside, clenching the gate bars as if their 'lives' depended on Jack's words. He started to wonder if they were too afraid of him to have a nice talk and actually know him, or if the only thing that made him special in town was his title.

It was as if the townspeople were transparent. Jack could sense their pride growing when he thanked them, and soon the relief of 'job's done'. The skeleton wished he never noticed any of that.

In the end, no one really cared about who he was. Jack Skellington, the gentleman wearing the 'Pumpkin King' title, locked himself away from the world.

Jack Skellington first met her when she was on her first walk through Halloween Town. Walking with shaky legs and an unstable grip, carrying a nice amount of dead forget-me-nots on hands, Sally was surprised with the impact that followed when she realized she was about to crash on a slender figure. The flowers were sent to the air, and the ragdoll fell on the sidewalk, watching the figure wobble but keep its grip.

"Are you alright?" a gentle voice asked her, and a bony hand was offered to the fallen creation.

Sally quickly picked up the flowers, a little bit sad she let them go, and didn't respond. She was a bit dizzy, and decided to let the skeleton man help her up. Brushing her hair away from her face, the ragdoll was about to apologize...

...But the skeleton's face caught her off-guard.

He looked concerned, trying to smile at Sally. Expressive eyesockets, gentle smile, cautious manners. His appearance and behavior captivated the girl.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she quickly returned to her senses and began pleading, bowing. "I-I was so distracted, I-I didn't notice where exactly I was walking, and-"

"H-Hey!" the gentleman put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down with a soothing tone. "It's fine, I wasn't focused either. I should be apologizing too."

The tall skeleton took his hand off her shoulder, and the ragdoll put her arms down, nervously holding the forget-me-nots, thinking of something to say. Something felt wrong, though.

"...Um, what's your name?" Jack broke the silence, looking at her in curiosity. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

Sally remembered Dr. Finkelstein's words, echoing in her head. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone her name, as she was nothing but a servant and a creation. However, she wanted him to know it. She didn't know who that majestic figure was, but his aura gave her a nice feeling. Yet...

Inhaling deeply, the creation decided to end her own doubt.

"...S-Sally."

And she ran off, flowers being accidentally sent to the air as she made it to Dr. Finkelstein's tower in maximum speed.

"W-Wait, Sally!" the man's arm reached out for her, but it was too late. "...You forgot your hand..."

Sally shut the door of the tower, sighing. In fact, her right arm had no hand.

That was a long day.

o o o o

He knew the ragdoll's name, but nothing else. Dr. Finkelstein never really brought her up while talking to Jack, and she was quite a mystery. It was rare to see her walking through the town, and when he found her doing such thing, she said she had to return to the tower as soon as possible, leaving before a real conversation could begin. In his eyes, maybe she was too shy, or didn't like his presence like everyone else did.

Though, one night, Jack was surprised.

Sally, after putting Dr. Finkelstein to sleep with Deadly Nightshade, ran off the tower, a single forget-me-not in hand. Going through Jack's gates, nervously ringing the doorbell, the ragdoll looked down, not wanting to accept the fact she'd have to look Jack Skellington in the eye once he opened the door. She waited and waited, not saying a word, not calling him. It'd be really rude of her, wouldn't it?

Some minutes later, the Pumpkin King opened the door with little to no enthusiasm, looking down. However, his expression changed completely when he saw Sally.

"...Oh, hello, Sally!" the skeleton sounded a tiny bit nervous, but opened a joyous smile, confusing the girl. "I-It's really nice to see you, it's quite rare to see you around!"

The doll smiled shyly, nodding weakly, accepting the sad fact. Instants later, she realized it was her turn to say something, and moved her body nervously.

"H-Hello, Jack..." Sally wanted to look at him, but had no courage to do so. "I, um..."

"Would you like to come in? It's a bit windy!" he gesticulated and stepped back, opening an arm to show her his home. "We have tea and blankets! It's not much, but..."

Chuckling to give it some humor, the skeleton used his other arm to hold the doorframe.

Sally almost felt sorry for liking such a good soul.

Trying to decide between accepting and refusing his tempting offer, the ragdoll noticed the flower was on her hands. Gasping, she nervously hid it behind her back, but knew it was probably way too late.

"...I...Is it really okay?" she asked, trying to know more about his sudden nervousness.  
"W-Why, yes, of course!" Jack smiled, staring at her and smiling widely.

Knowing there was no escape and she had to stare back at him, Sally looked him in the eye, not wanting to look menacing or desperate.

"...I guess I'd love to... I-I mean, yes, alright!" Sally laughed shyly, maybe trying to add more humor to the moment.

"Well, come in!" he didn't hesitate this time, fully opening the door and tapping her shoulder.

Sally came in hesitantly, looking around. Zero was sleeping comfortably, and the room was warm and cozy, as if welcoming the guest. She noticed the gentleman hiding an open notebook, but did not think any of it. She sat down on the couch, the forget-me-not again on his sight, and Jack sat in front of her. The doll grew nervous once again, trying to find a nice subject to talk about.

"...So..." the Pumpkin King began, leaning over to look at her. "Why exactly did you visit me...?"

"Ah!" gasped the girl, who had already begun the forgetting process. She looked at the flower resting on her hands, refusing to look at him in the eye.

"I... I came here to..." Sally gulped, trying to find the right words. "...To give you something."

She felt the skeleton stare at the flower, but he coughed and looked away, pretending he didn't.

"Oh, um..." Jack tried responding, but nothing else came out.

The ragdoll decided it was the right moment. She stood up and handed him the flower delicately, knowing her gift was probably worth nothing. Then she sat back down, finally looking Jack Skellington in the eye.

"This..." she began, her fingers clashing and mind going blank. "This is my thanks... For... For being kind and helping me up... In that day..."

The doll paused, sighed, then continued.

"I-I know it's not much, but... I just wanted to thank you."

Jack Skellington took the forget-me-not smiling, spinning it slowly to see its beautiful blue petals dance. He beamed, eyesockets 'shining'.

"...I remember! Sally, it's beautiful!" he looked at her in enthusiasm. "It is a lot to me! But do you know what I find even prettier than this flower? The meaning behind it!"

She smiled shyly, completely captivated by the Pumpkin King's joyous face.

"But, hey, Sally..." Jack put a bony hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing you should be thankful for. Kindness is something everyone can have in their heart, and they don't need to get gifts for showing it."

The skeleton was so comprehensive and gentle, the girl got lost in his words. She couldn't accept the fact she was in love with him, not yet.

"I..." Sally tried replying, looking down yet again. "...I have to go."

The ragdoll herself was surprised with her words. Her mind was going blank, and she felt she couldn't stand the situation anymore. One more second and she'd turn into a mess, and Jack would never allow her to visit him ever again.

The scene was in her mind, at least.

"...What? But, Sally, I-"

"I'm sorry. Goodbye."

It felt sad for the doll, as she imagined it'd probably be the last time she'd be able to go outside in her whole life. Sally ran off, the wind embracing her with what seemed to be pity, even though nothing really bad had happened.

The skeleton was left in his home, door open, forget-me-not in hand, dumbfounded.  
"...Bye, Sally..."

He stared at the flower again, putting it aside and reopening his notebook on the coffee table.

Jack Skellington skimmed the notebook pages, stopping and sighing at the last thing he wrote.

 _'People say the most valuable gifts are the ones worth money, but truth is, seeing her again would be the best gift I could ever receive.'_

The skeleton spun the flower between his bony fingers again, sighing and closing the door.

He was in love with the ragdoll, he couldn't deny it any longer.

o o o o

She was in love with the Pumpkin King, she couldn't deny it any longer.

o o o o

 _'People say valuable gifts are gifts that are worth money, but truth is, love is the best gift I could ever receive.'_


End file.
